The Alternative
by NamelessEmotion
Summary: Set in New Moon, the day Bella jumped off the cliff. She is in the car with Jacob, but what would happen if Alice arrived a few minutes later? What would happen if Bella admitted her love for Jacob, instead of clinging to her memories for Edward?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Set in New Moon, the day Bella jumped off the cliff. She is in the car with Jacob, but what would happen if Alice arrived a few minutes later? What would happen if Bella admitted her love for Jacob, instead of clinging to her memories for Edward?

And yes, the first part I took it from the book.

Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer, and I do not own any of these characters…_unfortunately! _

**THE ALTERNATIVE**

Bella's POV

Jacob stopped the truck in front of my dark house, cutting the engine so it was suddenly silent. Like so many other times, he seemed to be in tune with my thoughts now. He threw his arm around me, crushing me against his chest, binding me to him. Again, this felt nice, even right. Almost like being a whole person again.

I thought he would be thinking of Harry, but then he spoke, and his tone was apologetic. "Sorry. I know you don't feel exactly the way I do, Bells. I swear I don't mind. I'm just so glad you're okay that I could sing – and that's something no one wants to hear." He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear.

My breathing kicked up a notch, sanding the walls of my throat. His words almost made me cry: he loved me and I kept hurting him, but he didn't mind. He was just glad I was okay.

Wouldn't Edward, indifferent as he might be, want me to be as happy as was possible under the circumstances? Wouldn't enough friendly emotion linger for him to want that much for me? I thought he would. He wouldn't begrudge me this: giving some of the love he didn't want to my friend Jacob. After all, it wasn't the same love at all. Was it? Actually, I wasn't so sure anymore…

Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair, distracting me from my thoughts.

If I turned my face to the side – if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder… I knew without any doubt exactly what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight.

But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?

Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head.

And then, as clearly as if I were in immediate danger, Edward's velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"Be happy," he told me.

I froze. I was right: indifferent as he might be, Edward wouldn't mind me being happy.

Jacob felt me stiffen and released me automatically, reaching for the door.

_Wait_, I wanted to say. _Just a minute_. I was still locked in place, listening to the echo of Edward's voice in my head.

I loved him. I loved Edward and I would never forget him, but he was part of my past. Right here next to me was my present and my future: Jacob Black. He was the man I now loved, and who deserved my love more than anyone else in the world; he was the one that was there for me when I needed a friend, someone to talk to, a shoulder to cry on. He never let me down. In a second I found the courage to do something I should have done months ago.

"Wait!" it was barely a whisper, but he heard it and was now looking at me with a mixture of hope and curiosity.

"Don't go."

He closed the door of the car and pulled me back in his arms, holding me against his chest.

"What's wrong Bells?" he was looking at me worriedly, trying to guess my thoughts, as I blushed.

Why did it have to be so difficult? I loved him right? Why couldn't I simply tell him? Oh, right. Silly, blushing Isabella Swan.

"Bella?" I sighted, getting ready to confess my love for my best friend.

"Jake, I… uhm…"

"Yes?" I opened my mouth again, staring at my hands, but my voice was gone.

He rolled his eyes and took my chin in his hand, forcing me to meet his gaze.

"Spit it out Bells!"

_Ok Bella, you can do this!_

"I love you Jake!" I blurted, blushing furiously.

He was shocked, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Ok, this was getting on my nerves… Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he mad at me? I averted my eyes, embarrassed.

"But of course, if you… if you changed… your mind… I… I…" he finally recovered, placing a hand on my lips to stop my babbling.

"You love _me_?!" he breathed. I nodded once, still staring at my hands in my lap.

"And what about - _him_?" he asked, "I don't want you to feel as if you owe me this."

"I told you I love you because it's true, not because I feel like I have to." I whispered, my cheeks still burning, and my eyes still fixed on my lap.

I could feel him smile as he held me in his arms.

"It's getting late."

I looked at the sky outside, he was right. It was getting late, but I didn't want him to go away.

"You wanna come in? You can stay for dinner if you want to…" I started, hoping he would take the hint, which he did.

"Sure, but what about Billy?" I thought about it for a moment.

"How about Charlie picks him up coming home from work?"

"Sounds fine"

We got out of the car and into the house, just as it started raining.

"Why don't you call Charlie and your father while I cook dinner?" he just shrugged and grabbed the phone, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head as I cooked.

I was stirring pasta when I felt two strong arms hug me from behind. We just stayed there, him holding me and me leaning my back against him.

"Why did you change your mind?" he asked, suddenly. I looked up at him and sighed.

"I just realized that it's useless to keep mourning about something that belongs to the past with no possibility of coming back, and that's it's useless to keep hurting the only one that was always there for me and that never let me down. You're like my personal sun, Jake, you're the only one able to make me forget my pain. I can't make it without you, that's why I love you." It was the longest speech I had said in a long time. He hugged me tight as I spoke as if he was afraid I'd change my mind again and leave.

"Bells…", I turned around so I was facing him. He placed his hands against the counter on either side of me and leaned forward. He looked deep in thought, almost concentrated as he stared intently at me; I stared back into those deep, beautiful brown eyes. He moved his gaze from my eyes to my lips, unconsciously licking his lips as he did so, he then looked at me again, uncertainty in his eyes, as if he was asking me permission; but one brief look at my lips again was all it took to change uncertainty into determination. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to mine, but pulled away almost immediately, much to my dislike. I guess my expression gave away my disappointment because he chuckled softly before leaning in for another kiss. Our lips moved together, slowly, in the sweetest kiss ever. But I yearned for more; I leaned against his chest, putting my arms around his neck and playing with his hair. Our lips started moving faster, our breathing ragged. Slowly he moved his hands to my lower back, pulling me closer to him. Seconds later our kiss – at the beginning so sweet and loving – became very passionate. My hands were holding tight onto his hair, pulling him closer to me. He too had a hand in my hair, keeping it out of my face, while his other arm was around my waist, holding me tight against his broad chest.

He deepened the kiss and licked my lower lip, asking for entrance which I immediately granted him; our lips were sealed while we fought with our tongues for dominance, separating only to breathe.

He then moved down to kiss my neck, making me shiver. Me knees nearly gave out as he kissed the spot right below my ear, my weak spot.

"I can hear the car", he whispered.

"Already?!", I whined.

He chuckled lowly in my ear, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses from my neck up to my lips. "Yep, already."

He kept kissing me softly 'til we heard Charlie park the car outside; he then left my side to go sit in the same chair as before.

Charlie walked in pushing Billy's wheelchair in the kitchen.

"Hey kids! How was your day? Did you have fun?"

"Yep, lots of fun." Jacob answered, looking at me and smirking widely, making me blush.

Alice's POV

I saw Bella jump from that cliff and got on the first flight for Forks, even though I knew it was useless. Once I was there I drove to Bella's house, hoping I could be of some use for Charlie, but when I got there, I was _very_ surprised – and actually, even hurt – with what I saw: first of all, Bella was alive, and that was such a relief! Even if I didn't understand how she survived. But what surprised me the most was that she wasn't alone; she was with that Jacob boy and he was looking at her back while she cooked. I didn't know what to do: should I stay or should I leave and give Bella the human life Edward wanted for her? I decided to go park the car at my old house, and run back. When I returned, Jacob was hugging Bella. I could hear them, even though I was hiding in the woods.

"_Why did you change your mind?"_, he asked. What was he talking about?

"_I just realized that it's useless to keep mourning about something that belongs to the past with no possibility of coming back, and that's it's useless to keep hurting the only one that was always there for me and that never let me down. You're like my personal sun, Jake, you're the only one able to make me forget my pain. I can't make it without _

_you, that's why I love you."_

_Oh my- _

Bella... w-what are you saying??

"_I can't make it without you, that's why I love you."_ This wasn't even possible… this _couldn't _be possible.

I mean, for her to forget us so _quickly_? She could be angry, broken, hurt… but to forget us completely?

My eyes snapped shut, as I turned away from the scene before me, betrayal settling deep inside my heart. But she wasn't betraying only me, she had left behind the others too: Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, even Rosalie… and **most importantly **Edward.

Oh God… _Edward._ She had already moved on. She wasn't waiting for him. How the hell was I going to keep this from him? _I couldn't_. Sure enough, he would find out on his own one day, and then… he would _never_ forgive me.

But that wasn't the only shock these two were giving to my silent heart.

The next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped around her as their lips collided together, both acting with such an intense passion… that all I could do, was stare. I couldn't keep my eyes off of them; it was like a painful magnet.

That was it. How _dare_ she do something like this to my brother? She claimed she loved him, but one word was all it had taken her to lose faith in him when we left, and now she was already throwing herself at someone else!

This was going to kill Edward… I knew it, even if he kept saying this was what he wanted for her, it was a lie. He wanted her for himself; to spend the rest of eternity together… because he would never stop loving her. I had to convince him to come back and tell her the truth, it was the only way! Otherwise he would _never_ be happy again, he would let her have a human life, let her die and then put an end to his existence.

I couldn't, and _wouldn't_ let that happen! I loved him – I loved both of them – too much to let that happen. But how was I going to convince him to come back?

I looked in Bella's future to see who she would choose… but I didn't see her. I _couldn't_ see her. Something was blocking me and my visions. That's when I smelled it: it was like a wet dog. It reminded me of something, something about the past, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

Just then I was interrupted by Charlie and Billy's arrival.

"_Hey kids! How was your day? Did you have fun?"_

"_Yep! Lots of fun"_, Jacob answered, smirking as he looked at Bella, making her blush. _Fool_… I growled, slinking into a crouch. How _dare_ he believe he could compete with Edward?".

They all sat down to eat, like a normal family. Like a normal, _human_ and _happy_ family.

I couldn't watch anymore… to see her happy, all the time knowing that my brother was somewhere, knelt in a corner, his face pressed deep into his hands, as he silently and tearlessly sobbed, letting his broken heart rule over every other emotion.

I sped towards the airport, waiting for the moment to tell Edward what I'd seen.

Maybe he'd find some peace in his heart – knowing that she was safe and happy, and that she was living a normal, _human_ life.

Or maybe he would try to follow me back.

_I really hoped so._

* * *

It's my first fanfic, please be nice. I hope there are not too many mistakes, I have problems writing in words the stories I have in mind. Constructive criticism is _very_ welcomed! Please review! =)

Ps: the title "the alternative" refers to the alternative Jacob gives Bella, to give her a choice instead of letting her pain consume her from the inside!

_LilMissWerewolfLover061_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys, this is chapter two! – **_**Finally!!**_** In my opinion this chapter is quite sad, but don't worry Jacob lovers, this is a JacobxBella story and it will stay that way! =) for Edward lovers, don't worry I'm planning on writing another version of this story where Bella's love for Edward is stronger than anything else! =)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately I'm not Stephenie Meyer… **

**Chapter Two**

Alice's POV

I was driving towards Tanya's house in Denali, thinking about Edward and what I was about to tell him.

Once I arrived I parked my car in front of the house and blocked my mind, hiding my thoughts from Edward. He was in the living room, sitting on his piano's bench, his fingers on the piano's keys, but no note came from the instrument.

That image hurt me even more: he hadn't played once since that day, he didn't have the strength to play, the hole in his heart unbearable.

"Edward" I called him softly. He didn't turn around, he didn't answer, I think he didn't even hear me, as he was probably replaying in his mind every word he and Bella had exchanged.

"Edward" I called a little louder, getting near him and lightly touching his shoulder.

"Edward can you hear me?"

As I touched him he turned around, hope written all over his face, but it quickly faded when he saw me. I was scared now: his desperation was obvious, he couldn't keep it off his face, and his eyes were pitch black, I had never seen them so dark.

"Edward when was the last time you went hunting?" I gasped; he just shrugged. I wanted to cry. I couldn't tell him what I had seen, not while he was in this state, it would kill him. I had to talk to Carlisle, so I went upstairs in his office. He was sitting behind his wooden desk, staring outside the window while he held Esme, drawing imaginary circles on her arm; she also was staring outside. Leaving Bella behind had affected us all.

"Carlisle, can we go hunt?" I asked. Being the great father he was, he noticed immediately something was wrong and that I wanted to speak privately to him.

Once we were in the open, trees surrounding us, the cold wind blowing in my face and playing with my hair, I felt better.

"Alice what is it?" he asked.

I let my mind wander about everything that happened those last days: my vision of Bella jumping, running to Forks, seeing her with another boy, the kiss, that weird smell and then Edward, the way he was letting his pain consume him instead of doing something to feel better.

I started sobbing, wishing with all my dead heart that I could cry, to get all of this out of my system.

Carlisle was immediately by my side, holding me in his arms while I sobbed, waiting for me to finish and explain.

Once I was able to calm myself, I told Carlisle everything from my vision to that moment.

He sighted, sitting on the log of a fallen tree and hiding his face in his hands. He looked so tired.

I knew he was thinking about what was the best thing to do in this complicated situation, but I was getting impatient and nervous; I couldn't even see what his decision was going to be because he kept changing his mind.

All of a sudden Carlisle stood up from the log and looked at me seriously, his look tired and sad.

"We have to tell him", he said.

"What?!"

"We can't hide this from him."

"Carlisle, did you see him? This is going to destroy him!"

"Maybe, or maybe not." I was still skeptical about this.

"Would you want him to hide this from you if it was Jasper we were talking about?"

I shook my head no.

"Right, so we have to tell him."

"Fine, but what about that smell Carlisle? I can't remember where I've already smelled it", I said, thoughtfully.

He sighted. "By the way you described it to me it seems that you could have smelled a werewolf."

I gasped, shocked. "A werewolf?! But Carlisle… Bella, Jacob and I were the only ones there! How could I have smelled a werewolf?!" I asked.

"Well, Jacob after all _is_ a Quileute", he said.

My eyes widened in horror. "You mean Jacob is the werewolf?? You mean Bella is **dating** a werewolf?!"

He nodded once. "That's my opinion."

"We have to warn everyone" I said.

We ran back home and told the others everything: we needed help just in case Edward tried to do something stupid like killing Jacob – or himself.

It took us a while but once we were all ready we headed down stairs where Edward was sitting on his piano's bench – exactly as I had left him hours ago. We were all blocking our thoughts from him.

"Edward dear, we have to tell you something", Esme said; she was so sweet with him. But he didn't even acknowledge our presence, like he had done earlier. I looked at Emmett and Jasper and they pulled him up by his arms and took him to the couch, where they sat him. He was sitting between Esme and I, Emmett and Jasper behind us, ready to catch him, and Carlisle and Rose in front of him.

"Edward? Please, Alice has to tell you something about Bella", Esme said, never once losing her patience.

His head shot up and his eyes met mine with a vitality I hadn't seen in ages. Yes, this was what the sound of her name did to him.

"What happened?" he whispered, turning pale all of a sudden. "Is she hurt? It's my fault isn't it?" his voice was desperate.

"No Edward, she's fine" I reassured him. He looked confused.

"What is it then?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise you'll listen to the whole story before doing something stupid", I demanded.

"And why should I do something stupid?" he asked, looking at every one of us, turning in his seat to look at his brothers behind him.

"Guys, what the hell is going on?" he was getting mad now, because we wouldn't tell him.

"Edward please, just promise us you'll stay calm" Carlisle asked.

Edward looked at him in the eyes, probably trying to read his mind, apparently with no success.

"Fine – he growled – now tell me!"

"Well, some days ago I had a vision about Bella" I started.

"Go on"

"I saw her… uhm… she… well… shejumpedoffacliff" **(she jumped off a cliff) **I blurted.

"WHAT?!" if possible, he was even paler than before.

"But she's fine!" I quickly added. He started breathing again.

"Anyway, when I had the vision, I thought she was dead – he shivered at the word – and took the first flight to Forks, hoping I could help Charlie somehow. But when I arrived at her house I saw she was alive. She was in the kitchen with…" I didn't want to tell him.

"With?" he demanded.

"With Jacob."

"Jacob?"

"Yes, Jacob" I repeated, observing him carefully. He looked thoughtful.

"What about him?"

I started fidgeting with my hands.

"Well, while I was there – listening to them from the woods – Bella… well… she kind of declared her love for Jacob", I whispered.

"You mean he declared his love for Bella. I always knew he had a crush on her", he stated.

"No, I mean Bella told Jacob she loved him"

"Oh, come on! That's not possible!"

Carlisle decided to help me out. "Alice, why don't you show him?"

I really would have preferred avoiding this; it wasn't pleasant to show my brother how his love fell for someone else.

"Fine…" I murmured.

I showed him my vision of Bella jumping, my flight to Forks and Bella telling Jacob she loved him. And I stopped. I didn't want to show him the kiss, not yet.

He looked broken, even more than before.

"Ok… It's better this way, after all this was how things were going to go if I hadn't entered her life… She deserves happiness and humanity, not a cold, dead stone." His eyes were an endless pool of pain as he said this.

"Edward, you can't mean this! You're lying! Even you know it's a lie!" I cried. I couldn't stand seeing him like this, and he and Bella were meant to be together, how could he not see this?

"Alice please, _please_ don't make it any more difficult than what it already is".

"Edward no! You don't know the last part of the story! You can't give up! Please don't do this!"

"Alice!" Carlisle warned.

"What do you mean I don't know the last part of the story?"

He looked at every one of us in the eyes.

"Guys enough with this nonsense! Now tell me **everything**!" he demanded.

He stared at me intently. "Show me". And so I did. I showed him everything again, my vision, my flight to Forks and Bella declaring her love, and I continued with the kiss. I saw him flinch in pain as he saw everything through my eyes, how Bella – _his_ Bella – threw herself at someone else.

"Stop…" he choked, so quietly I wasn't sure I heard right. "Alice STOP!"

I quickly covered my thoughts. He backed away until he reached the wall, and let himself slump down to the floor, sobbing while his hands were holding on his hair so tightly I wouldn't have been surprised if he ripped it right out.

I ran to his side sitting on the floor next to him, and wrapped him in my tiny arms, holding him tight. He leaned in against me, hiding his face in my shoulder as he choked on his pain.

"Sssh, Ed, sssh…". We stayed there for a long time – I lost track of the time, but the others had gone upstairs a while ago.

"Edward, honey, there is a last little detail I didn't tell you", I said softly. He didn't answer nor did he move, but I knew he was listening.

"A detail about Jacob." A low growl erupted from his chest as I mentioned his name. _Great_, I thought sarcastically.

"You see, while I was watching them from the forest, I smelled something _different_, something I hadn't smelled in a long while." He looked up.

"What was it?" he asked.

"Well, Edward, I asked Carlisle, and he said that what I smelled was probably a… a werewolf." I whispered, afraid of what his reaction might be.

"_What??_" he hissed. "Who was it? Did it mean harm to Bella?"

"No Edward, he didn't mean any harm to Bella, and if you think about it, you can understand on your own who I'm talking about."

"He?"

"Yes, it's a male."

He looked thoughtful, until I saw his eyes widen in horror.

"Jacob?" he whispered. I simply nodded, I couldn't think of anything to tell him.

"Jacob is a werewolf and you didn't tell me? You didn't tell me a _dog_ was endangering my Bella??" he hissed. He was furious, and he really was scary. Yes, I was afraid of him; actually, I was terrorized. He looked like a vampire, a vampire ready to kill for his love.

Sensing my fear and Edward's fury Jasper ran downstairs, bringing Emmett with him, and stepped in front of me, shielding me with his body.

"ALICE WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!" he roared.

I started sobbing. "I'm so sorry Edward, but you looked so hurt, so broken… I… I _**forgot**_! I simply forgot! I was so worried for you that it slipped out of my mind."

His eyes softened a bit, but his fury was still there. "You forgot… You forgot that the man that claimed the reason of my existence as his was a werewolf?" he asked incredulous, raising a brow.

I nodded, sobbing quietly. "I'm sorry"

He walked towards me, Jasper observing him carefully, searching any sign of danger, and a second later he was hugging me, his arms wrapped tight around me.

"I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean to hurt you"

"It's ok, I understand. But Edward, we have to go back, you have to explain to her what really happened! You have to tell her the truth!" he looked away, his body stiffening.

"No" he finally whispered.

"Edward, you know you two are meant to be…" I begged. "It can be only you and I, so she won't know we're back and you can take your time. Give it a try, if she refuses you, then we'll all respect your decision and let her live a human life with the dog."

He sighed.

"Fine, but I want to be the first to speak to her."

"Sure".

He gave me a weak smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. God, I couldn't wait to see him smile for real again, I missed him – _a lot_. Bella better take him back or I would never speak to her again.

"Alice…", Edward called me. "Would you mind if we left now?"

"Of course not!" I assured him, smiling. "But I want to drive!"

"No way!" he said, racing to the garage. He arrived first, so he got to drive… ugh! I hated being the passenger!

The car drive was silent and thick with emotions, as we sped towards the airport heading to Forks once again, getting ready to face Edward's destiny.

**Ok, here it is! Liked it? Hated it? Was it too depressing? Please let me know what you think about it in a review (or a pm), it will help me a lot to know what you think! I hope it wasn't too awful, but my beta hasn't read this yet so please be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am so very sorry i kept you waiting this long, but my computer broke! This chappie is a bit short because I wanted to get back to you as soon as possible.**

**I also wanted to thank all of you who reviewed and added me to your lists!! You guys really make my day!**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Edward's POV

I was outside my angel's house, hiding in the woods whilst Alice was at the house keeping an eye out for Bella's future. We figured that she couldn't see her when the dog was around.

Bella was in the kitchen with _him_ – just like when Alice was here. I had planned on waiting for her to be alone to confront her but now that I was seeing her I couldn't wait.

I pulled my phone from the back pocket of my jeans and dialed the number of her house.

It started ringing… Once… Twice – I could hear the phone in her kitchen ringing from my spot in the woods – Three times…

"Hello?"

My breathing stopped, my _heart_ stopped, even my brain stopped.

_Her voice._

It was so sweet, warm, like a caress against my cold cheek. I couldn't even comprehend how I'd survived the months without hearing her voice.

My memories did her no justice: to hear her for real was a thousand times better.

"Hello?"

Damn it! I called her without even thinking about what I was going to tell her…

"Hello? Is someone there??" she demanded again, frustration evident in her voice. I could imagine her perfect face with her brows furrowed and her eyes wary. I could even hear her heartbeat quicken .

I inhaled deeply preparing myself to answer her, but it only ended in a sight.

"Bella? Who is it?"

I nearly growled in the phone.

Jacob Black.

He was the one asking; I could hear his voice, deep and husky, his heart thumping loudly against his chest, his thoughts – those were even louder than his heart – and his _smell._

God, his smell was terrible; it burned my nose and my lungs.

"I don't know Jake, no one's answering", she whispered.

"Give me the phone Bells, I'll deal with this."

I hung up. I didn't want to speak to that mongrel; I wanted to speak to _Bella_, my _love_, the _reason of my existence_.

I watched Bella hand him the phone. She looked worried.

"Who was it?"

"They hung up" he answered as she bit her lower lip. "Don't worry; I won't let anyone hurt you. It probably was just a prank."

"Ok", she whispered.

Although it hurt me, I had to admit his thoughts were entirely focused around her safety. He would never let anyone hurt her, and he understood every single flicker of emotion that flashed across her face.

I had to get back to my house, so by the time Jacob left her house my smell would have been carried away by the wind.

I gulped back the desperation building in my throat, and turned away from the sight of them together, running back towards the house, where Alice was waiting for me.

I didn't even have the time to walk through the door that she ran to me, her face and her thoughts full of hope.

"How did it go?" she asked, eyes wide and barely holding still.

"Not too well" I whispered. "I called her without even thinking and scared her, and nearly ended up speaking to the dog."

"Oh." She was clearly disappointed, she had hoped very badly for her sister to come back. All of a sudden the hope reappeared on her face.

"Edward, can I talk to her? Please?"

"No Alice, we made a deal remember?"

"Yes, yes, but… oh Edward, I miss her so much! Please! I could convince her to talk to you…" she suggested.

I thought about it. I really wanted my Bella back, and I didn't have the heart to deny this to Alice.

"Fine Alice, but just tell her that I want to talk to her, don't tell her anything else!"

"Yay!!" she started bouncing all around the room, before suddenly throwing her arms around my neck and hugging me tightly.

"Thank you Edward! Thank you! Thank you!" she said, repeatedly kissing my cheek. I chuckled at her excitement.

"You're welcome, Alice."

All of a sudden she froze, still attached to me as I held her effortlessly; she was having a vision.

"Alice? What are you seeing?"

_Why was she hiding it from me?_

When she finally let go of me she was smiling.

"She's alone now. Let's go!"

And with that she took my hand and started running toward my angel's house.

* * *

**Hope you liked it even though it's short, it's kind of a filler! This will probably be one of the last parts in Edward's POV, since it's a JacobxBella story!**

**Let me know your opinions in a review! =)**

**LilMissWerewolfLover061**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me so long, but in these few last weeks of school I have to study a lot... anyways, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed and subscribed me, and those who only read too! (Even though I would really love it if you let me know what you thought about my story! Lol) This chapter is much longer than the last one!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: no, unfortunately I'm not Stephenie Meyer...**

**Chapter Four**

"_She's alone now. Let's go!"_

_And with that she took my hand and started running toward my angel's house._

_

* * *

_Bella's POV

I had spent the whole day with Jacob, just hanging around in his garage or at La Push, walking on the beach holding hands and talking about anything we could think of. It was that simple with Jacob. We would just be with each other and be happy; all we asked the other was love, nothing more.

Later that afternoon we came back at my house so I could start cooking dinner for Charlie. It was a quiet moment, and I could feel Jacob's eyes on my back while I cooked, just like that first night when I had told him my feelings. As if understanding what I was thinking about, Jacob hugged me from behind, making me lean against his warm chest and putting his chin on my shoulder.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, his warm breath tickling my ear.

"Just about the first night I told you my feelings." I answered, and I could feel him smile as he kissed my cheek, making me blush slightly.

"It was exactly three days ago" he whispered, looking out into space, probably reliving the moment.

"Yeah, I'm really glad I told you."

"Me too", he agreed.

"I love you", I said, and pecked his lips.

I shouldn't have. He lifted me and sat me on the counter.  
"I love you too" he whispered, and brushed his lips to mine, kissing me gently, as if he felt he had to prove his words. Whenever he kissed me it was as if the world around us didn't exist; all I felt, and wanted, was him, this beautiful man that strangely enough loved me.

All of a sudden I smelt something strange, as if something was burning… _oh crap!_ I pushed Jake away and jumped off the counter to turn the fire off. Much to my dismay our dinner was totally uneatable. I groaned in frustration.

"It's your fault!" I told Jacob, jokingly. He chuckled.

"Sorry Bells, I just needed some attention." He said, and pulled a puppy face. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, pouting.

I looked at him… he was so cute! I could never be mad at him while he looked at me that way.

"No", I sighted.

He smiled that big smile I liked and sat me on the counter again.

"Now – I said – since dinner's lost, I guess we could order some pizza!"

"Sounds good to me!" he answered and grabbed the phone, ordering two big pizzas, knowing Charlie and I would share one.

"So, where does all that food go?" I asked him, referring to all the food he could eat. He chuckled.

"C'mon Bells, you know me better than that! I'm a big boy, I need to eat a lot!"

I rolled my eyes at him smiling; we were just playing around with each other.

"So – he started – what about tonight?"

I didn't understand what he meant – I was sure I hadn't forgotten anything like birthdays or such.

He laughed at my confused expression.

"I was only asking if you wanted me to come after Charlie falls asleep".

"Oh!" I answered, making him laugh again. "Of course, why shouldn't you come?"

"Just checking", he answered, shrugging.

I smiled at him and kissed his lips.

Just then the phone rang – _dang it!_ I seriously considered not answering, but it could have been Charlie; by the time I had decided to answer, it had rung three times, so I unwillingly jumped off the counter for the second time that evening to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked, but no one answered.

That was weird.

"Hello?" I asked again, wondering why nobody was speaking. I looked at the phone to make sure I had actually answered. I had.

"Hello?? Is someone there??" I demanded, getting frustrated with whoever called.

I thought I heard someone inhale, but then I heard a sight.

This was a sick joke, and I was getting scared.

"Bella? Who is it?" Jake asked, noticing how uncomfortable I was feeling. I was glad he was here, he made me feel safer.

"I don't know Jake, no one's answering", I whispered.

"Give me the phone Bells, I'll deal with this."

I handed him the phone, worried. He listened to it and hung up.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"They hung up", he answered. "Don't worry; I won't let anyone hurt you. It probably was just a prank", he said reassuringly.

"Ok" I whispered.

I knew he meant what he said – he would never let anyone hurt me, and I felt safe with him.

He reached me and pulled me into a hug.

"Did it scare you?" he asked.

"Yeah, kinda", I felt a few tears slowly slide down my cheeks.

He sighted and held me tighter.

"Don't worry honey, it was just a prank", he repeated, wiping my tears away and kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah"

Just then we heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway.

When he walked into the kitchen his expression hardened as he saw Jake holding me and my wet face.

"What happened?" he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"Don't worry Charlie, she got upset for a stupid prank"

Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"A prank?"

"Yeah, someone called but said absolutely nothing." I answered.

He looked worried.

"Let me know if it happens again.

"Sure" I said. "Uhm, Dad? – I added – I'm sorry, but I kinda burnt our dinner."

He burst out laughing, easing the tension that had formed in the room.

"Bells burning dinner! That's a first! Wasn't burning meals my job?"

I was laughing too.

"Yeah, well, I was being distracted." I said, and looked at Jacob who smiled sheepishly.

Charlie looked at us curiously.

"But don't worry, we already ordered pizza", I reassured him.

"Good! I'm starving."

The rest of the evening went by quickly, we ate and talked until Jacob left saying he had to go home – only he and I knew he would just wait somewhere nearby until Charlie fell asleep, so he could get into my room.

I washed dishes, and cleaned the table, before brushing my teeth and putting my pajamas on. Finally I went to bed, waiting patiently for Charlie to fall asleep.

After a while I heard a noise coming from the window. Jacob was here! While I got up and walked to the window, I wondered if Charlie had really fallen asleep already… I couldn't hear any snoring.

When I got to the window I opened it to let Jacob in, but no one was there. The only thing that entered my room was a sudden gush of cold wind. I would have sworn I heard something scratching against my window.

Anyway I closed it because I was freezing, standing there in my pajamas.

"Bella?" a small, beautiful voice said from behind me.

I whipped around, too surprised and scared to make a sound.

"Alice" I whispered.

Standing there, in the middle of my room, was my favorite sister; but… how was that possible? It must have been a dream. They had left months ago, following Edward's decision to leave me behind, not wanting me in his life.

It was terrible to see her knowing I could wake up any minute and be alone again; she hadn't even said goodbye! When I recovered from my initial shock, my knees trembled for a second, nearly knocking me to the floor. Then I hurled myself at her. I started crying as I slammed into her.

"Bella, are you ok?" she asked with her wind-chime voice.

I simply nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Bella, say something", she pleaded.

I wracked my brain for something to say.

"What are you doing here?" I sobbed.

I couldn't think, a lot of different emotions raging inside of me; happiness, confusion, pain, relief, anger, disappointment, betrayal, hope, worry… I didn't know which one was the strongest.

I was happy because she was back, and maybe this meant they were all here, even _him_; I hoped he was back and was worried about this; who knew what he would say? He would probably say he still didn't want me at all, like that day in the woods… I felt pain, anger and disappointment when I thought about that day, especially pain, but I was mad at the others for leaving me too: it was all so confusing I could barely think straight.

Her face fell slightly.

"I'm really sorry Bella, we all are. We missed you al so much… especially Edward, you know".

I snorted, the hole in my chest opening again when I heard his name. "Yeah, right" I mumbled.

He left me, he was sick of pretending he was human and didn't want me anymore; he said so. Why should he lie?

She sighted and sat my on my bed, sitting next to me.

"Bella, please believe me! He's been a wreck all these months; he hasn't hunted or played the piano in all this time; actually, he has barely moved at all." She looked pained. I didn't want Alice to suffer, but I seriously couldn't understand her.

"Alice, listen, when he left me he gave me his explanation… he was sick of me; that's all. Why should he lie? I mean, who could blame him? I am only human, after all, and I'm not that much worth it, even as a human".

"No! Bella, that's your problem! You think so lowly of yourself…" she sighted. "Listen I came here to tell you that Edward is here and would give anything to talk to you."

My breath caught in the back of my throat.

"He's here?"

Alice nodded.

The pain in my chest nearly knocked me unconscious… I knew it wasn't supposed to be this way, I knew I could feel better; but somehow, I also knew it wasn't talking to Ed- _him_, that I was going to heal… I felt like I had forgotten something, something really important.

"Will you talk to him?" she asked.

"I… I don't know… I really want to, but… I moved on – Alice I'm alive only because of Jacob, I…" I gasped, suddenly remembering what I had forgotten and feeling like shit for doing so… _how could I forget Jacob?!? _Even if for a brief moment, how could I??

"Bella?" she looked worried, even scared by my answer.

As I thought of Jacob, the hole in my chest started healing again – like every time I was with him, and my thoughts became more coherent.

"As I said, I'm alive only thanks to Jacob, I can't do this to him, I… I love him, Alice".

She looked like she could cry. "Yes, I know".

I looked at her, confused. "How could you know?" I asked.

"Long story… Bella, please come talk to him, it's all he's asking…" she begged.

I sighted. After all, I _had_ missed him a lot, and it's not like talking to him would mean I was going to forgive him… but I promised Jake I loved him, would he see this as betrayal? Probably… he would think I was going to leave him, but I could prove him wrong! I could go talk to Edward and come back to him to prove him how strong my love was!

Ugh! This was a mess… I didn't want to talk to Edward and ruin everything with Jacob; on the other side, I wanted to see Edward real badly… the only way was to talk to Edward with Jake's permission… yeah… good call Bella, I thought sarcastically… but maybe he would understand… I guess I could give it a try!

"I have to talk to Jacob first, I don't want to ruin everything!" I eventually answered Alice.

She nodded sadly.

Just then there was a knock on my window and Jacob let himself in.

"Bells, I'm sorry but I can't stay for long, we smelled some leeches near here and –", he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw who was next to me.

* * *

**I hope you liked chapter four! These chapters are a bit sad, but they are the last ones, the story will get a bit brighter! As always, please let me know in a review if you liked it or not, and if you have any ideas, I'd be glad to know! =)**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed as always, and I have to say that I don't think this chapter is as good as the others because my beta is studying for some very important exams, so she can't help me for another few weeks! (Good luck for your exams Oxygen . and . Cucumber!!)**

**I hope it's good anyway! Let me know =)**

**LilMissWerewolfLover061**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi people!! I know I tell you every time, but I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up… hope you're not too mad at me! **

**I'd like to thank all the people that read this story, and those people who reviewed and added me to their favs and alerts! A special thanks to my beta Oxygen . and . Cucumber!!**

**Anyways, here is chapter five, I hope you like it and let me know what you think about it!!! **

**Disclaimer: no I am not Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own the characters in here… **

**Chapter Five**

"_Bells, I'm sorry but I can't stay for long, we smelled some leeches near here and –", he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw who was next to me._

_

* * *

_His eyes narrowed. "Cullen?"

"Jacob, listen…" I started, but he cut me off and directed a question to Alice.

"What are you doing here?"

"Talking to my best friend", she replied as he laughed coldly.

"The same best friend you abandoned months ago?"

"That was a mistake," she retorted.

"A mistake? You nearly killed her!" he growled, his body trembling with anger.

I bit down on my lip nervously, glancing at the two of them. Alice had risen to her feet, snarling and Jacob was shaking violently.

"Let me guess," he drawled, "_he_'s here too, isn't he? It took him months to realize what he had lost! And now he's come to ruin her life all over again!"

"Shut up dog! You know _nothing_ about what my brother's been through!"

"Stop it! Both of you!!" I hissed. This was getting too dangerous.

They looked at me and then glared at each other again; after a few seconds, Alice sat down on my bed again, while Jacob concentrated on trying to regain his control.

"Alice, I'd like to speak to Jake; I'll let you know if I'm coming," I said softly as she smiled apologetically towards me.

"I'll keep an eye out for your future Bella…" she replied, and with a swift movement, she reached towards the window and jumped out.

Jacob was giving me a look I couldn't decipher.

"What?" I asked.

"You'll let her know if you're going? Going where exactly Bella?"

Here we go…

"Alice came here to ask me to go talk to Ed-_him_", I explained slowly, hoping with everything I had that he wouldn't hate me.

"You're joking," he snapped, leaving no room for disagreements.

I shook my head no, staring intently at my feet while I could feel a light blush color my cheeks.

Jacob snorted, shaking his head in disbelief. "He _left _you Bella. He left you hurting for months. You can't even say his name without breaking down, and you want to go and _talk _to him?"

I couldn't doubt that what he'd said was true. Every word of it was nothing but the truth, and I turned away from Jacob, burying my head in my lap. I didn't know what to do with my life.

All of a sudden I felt his arms wrap tightly around me.

"I'm sorry Bells, I didn't mean to say those things to you", he murmured gently, kissing the top of my head. "Don't cry, please?"

He wiped my tears away with the back of his hands.

"It's just that…" he trailed off, struggling to find the right words.

"Yes?" I whispered, urging him to continue.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair in frustration, and in one effortless movement, he sat me on my desk, forcing me to look at him.

"Bells, please don't go", he whispered.

"Jake, I need this, I have to talk to him", I pleaded.

"He hurt you Bells. He nearly destroyed you when he left, and he could so easily do it again. And yet you want to talk to him?"

"I need to know," I whispered, looking down to avoid his gaze, "why… he left."

"You already know," he said softly. "He didn't want to play human anymore. I guess he finally realized that if he stayed, in the end he would kill you."

"Jake, please."

"No! It's too dangerous!"

"That's not true! –"

"Yes it is! He could lose control any second and kill you! I'm not going to let you risk your life."

I couldn't stop the tears from pouring down my face. "Please, Jake. It's important for me."

He looked away, staring at the wall above my head, pondering what I had just said. After what seemed like an eternity, he closed his eyes.

"Why are you doing this to me Bells?" he whispered. "Why?"

A single tear ran down his cheek and I wiped it away with my hand.

"Jacob…", I started, but he interrupted me, a second tear running down his other cheek.

"Bells," he said brokenly, "_please _don't leave me. Please," he begged, tightening his arms around me. "What would I do without you? I need you. J-Just don't leave me… not for him. _Please_."

I stared at him for a long moment.

"Is that what you're afraid of? That I'll leave you?"

"You've been mourning over him for months," Jake pointed out gently, resting his palm against my cheek. "Bells, he's what you want."

"Jake…" I whispered. "Is that what you think?"

He opened his eyes, looking at me for a moment, and then closed them again.

"Yes, that's exactly what I think."

"Jake, don't…"

"Don't what, Bella? Believe that you'll leave me?" his voice cracked at the end of the sentence.

"Do you have no faith in me at all?" I whispered, my hands clutching the corners of his shirt as he left my question unanswered. "I won't leave you. I _promise_!"

He continued to ignore me, keeping his head buried in my shoulders as if he were afraid that at any minute I would disappear.

"Jake, tell me this," I whispered against his face as he pulled back slightly, "who did I first meet when I got here? Who immediately caught my attention with his looks, his attitude, his voice?"

I could have gone on with the list, but even though his eyes were still closed, I could tell he was in pain.

"Bells…" he groaned.

"Answer me, Jacob".

"The blood-I mean… _Cullen_." He said the name with disgust.

"Who did I fall in love with? Who did I spend time with? Whose parents and family did I meet?"

"_Cullen,_" he groaned, and winced, probably convinced that he was going to lose me forever. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"And who gave me anything I asked? And a prospect of life that I couldn't wait to have, with him and his wonderful family? Who promised me immortality? A non-ending life as a beautiful girl with him?"

"_Cullen,_" he was getting paler every word I spoke.

"And who took everything from me? Who told me he didn't love me anymore, and that he was tired of me. Who called me a _mistake?"_

His eyes snapped open, hearing the anger and pain in my voice.

"Cullen."

"And then, who welcomed me after that, and helped me get out of my depression without a second thought, when everyone else had given up on me?"

He looked at me, hope written all over his face now that I wasn't speaking of Edward anymore.

"I did," he made it sound like a question.

"And who picked up the million little pieces my heart had broken into and slowly and patiently started putting them back together, giving me back my heart, whole and healthy again?"

"I did," he said, a bit more confident this time.

"And who made me forget my pain? And understood everything I thought or felt even though he has no super powers? Who made me happy with the simplest, littlest things, and loved me with all his heart?"

"I did."

Tears were streaming freely down the cheeks of us both by now.

"You did, Jacob Black, not him, _you_! You were there every time I needed you and healed the hole in my chest with your mere presence and a simple smile. All he promised me was an eternity as unchanging as stone, and I would live eternity without my friends and parents… But you gave me the possibility of a life, a _human_ life, and to be happy, have children, grow old together, and never regret any of the choices we made." I told him, my voice soft and tender.

"But you loved him Bells… If I told you a week ago these same things you would have laughed at me or broken down crying. What made you change your mind, even now that he's here?"

"When I fell in love with him," I started slowly, looking for the right words. "It was all appearances; he was beautiful, he was mysterious… and I found him attractive while he found me interesting, because he couldn't read my mind. But when I met you nothing similar happened. You were just the cute boy whose father happened to be my father's best friend. Nothing more, but we immediately clicked together, as if two pieces of the same puzzle. We were immediately friends, and only when I got to know you better I fell in love with you. It was a more powerful thing, more than just appearance. When I saw you – and when I see you now – it's like the flow of molten rock far beneath the surface of the earth, it changes everything in its path, just like you changed me; that's why when I'm with you I feel comfortable, loved and safe… And all of this happened thanks to you."

He smiled the same smile that I had fallen in love with, the tears falling off his face no longer resembling his pain, and he swept me up into his arms as he crushed his lips against mine.

I loved Jacob, and _nothing _could ever change that.

* * *

**Ok, here we are! Please let me know what you think about this chapter, feedback is reaaaally important to me! =)**

**I am also very happy to say that my beta Oxygen .and. Cucumber is back!!! =)**

**Love 'ya all, my dear readers (and reviewers!)!**

**LilMissWerewolfLover061**


	6. AN

A/N

Ok people, I am terribly sorry but this is not a chapter.. As you all must have noticed, I haven't updated in too long! You have every right to kill me in whichever way you prefer, but I am having this awful writer's block: even though I have written a good part of chapter six, I don't know how to end it, and the fact that I am over my "Twilight period" does not help.. So, as to not have you wait any longer, I was wondering if any of you might want to suggest something to finish this story? Anything in particular you would like to read in the next chapter? You can contact me in any way, PM, review, e-mail, pick the one you prefer!

I would really appreciate any suggestion that will help me start writing again!

Again, I am sorry for the long await, and thank you in advance for any help you'll send my way!

Chiara

PS. I'll probably change my name (LilMissWerewolfLover061) shortly, just so you know it's still me when I post again with another name!


End file.
